Calamity
by Bitzee
Summary: Hurt can be healed, but never forgotten.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome fellow children of the web, to my first story on this account! I will try to update this story on a weekly basis! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Also, I am currently in search of an editor (Cel-chan come back to me ;-;), so if you are good with the English language and think you can bear with me, please please please PM me! Thanks!

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story.

* * *

Thick, ominous fog drifted lazily around the trunks of monstrous trees. The forest was still, the air tense, the scenery seemed to hold its breath. Something was afoot, though whether this something was good or bad is debatable.

Somewhere deep in the woods, where no crickets sang and no frogs chirped, a man sat cross legged on a bald patch of ground. He was a thin man, unnaturally pale with stringy, greasy hair. His left wrist dribbled blood from a shallow cut. He muttered illegibly, etching a messy pentagram into the dirt. He held his bleeding wrist over the shape, letting a few drops of his lifeblood drip onto the dirt.

For a moment nothing happened. And then then fog became impossibly thicker, nearly impairing the vision. Dark light crackled inside the circle, whirling about in a barely contained cyclone before ceasing without warning. The fog seemed to converge inside the circle, clinging to the nearly tangible body of an unnamed beast. Bright crimson eyes flicked to life somewhere in the fog, focusing on the little human that had summoned it.

A deep sigh escaped the forest, brushing the sweaty cheeks of the man.

The beast was silent for a long while, simply assessing the weak human before it, and then it spoke in a voice alike to the rumble of thunder. "You summoned me."

The man nodded quickly, not quite able to form words.

"Why?" the beast sounded irritable, it's crimson eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"M-my wife! She wants a child more than anything! But she can't seem to have children.." the man bit his lip, the pain of his wife's most recent miscarriage still a fresh wound. "Please! Give us a healthy child!" he bowed his head respectfully, but his hands trembled slightly at his sides.

"Why should I? What's in it for me foolish human?" the beast rumbled irritably.

The man met the beasts gaze head on, the sincerity in his eyes taking the demon by surprise. "I will do anything."

The beast looked at the man carefully for a long while, before an odd smile twisted its unseen features. "It is done."

The delight on the mans face irritated the beast to no end.

"You will have a single healthy daughter, but she will cost you much." The demons lips pulled back over its sharp teeth in a fanged smirk, "You will lose everything you hold dear, my foolish friend. This child will cost you everything." The mans smile had disappeared, leaving an expression of dawning horror in its wake. "She won't belong to you, and I can't ensure that she'll be entirely normal, but she'll be healthy nonetheless." The mans jaw had stiffened, his eyes sparking dangerously. "On a certain day during her nineteenth year my son will come to fetch her." The mans posture had changed, he looked enraged, at which the beasts smile grew. "Oh my foolish friend, did not your priest advise you not to dabble with demons? We are beyond your scope of understanding."

"I don't want it.." the man rasped, backing away from the demon. "You cheated me."

The demons eyes slitted dangerously, watching the man with ancient eyes. "I did no such thing. I merely gave you what you asked for. You asked me for a healthful child, and I have granted you it. The child already grows in your woman's womb. You did not specify how long you wanted the child, or what gender you desired, or what race you preferred. So I have given you a daughter with certain demon qualities. You will have her until sometime during her nineteenth year, and then she will join us."

The color in the mans face had drained, leaving him looking fragile. "I'll kill it. I won't care for a monster."

A feral sound emanated from the demon, it's eyes brightening with anger. The mans nose began to bleed. "You will care for her. You wished for her, you said you would do anything to have her. The conditions are set." The rumbling voice of the demon took on a threatening note, "One of us will always be protecting that child. If you dare harm her, the torture you will endure will be beyond your comprehension."

And just like that the fight went out of the cowardly man. He slumped to the ground looking pale and weak. He said nothing, just stared in shocked horror at the ground.

The demon rumbled with malignant laughter, the fog that made up its body thinning. "Remember this night, foolish human. A wish can give you what you desire most, but always at a terrible price." The demon evaporated into the air, but his heavy presence remained in the mans heart.

Slowly, the man climbed to his feet and returned to his home. By the time he reached the door, he had almost managed to convince himself the whole ordeal had been nothing but a bad dream, but when his wife lunged at him, her subtly beautiful face alive with joy as she told him that the doctors had found a heartbeat, he felt his stomach drop.

In the following months he attempted to be the supportive husband she needed, but the knowledge of what was growing inside her ate at him. And when she told him it was time he shook so severely she worried he was having a seizure. She chalked it up to excitement, when in reality it was dread that caused the entirety of his body to spasm uncontrollably. And when the baby was delivered the doctors were too befuddled by the infant girls azure fuzz to notice how quickly her mother was fading. Within two hours of the infants birth, he had lost the woman his world revolved around and any hope that maybe the demons prophecy had been a bluff.

He held the child in his arms, hopelessness radiating off his body in waves. The infant was almost comically small in his arms, but he didn't hold her with any of the care or tenderness of a father. She had a sweet face and rosy cheeks, with a perfectly shaped nose that neither he nor his late wife had. Her hair was an unnatural shade of blue that the doctors had diagnosed as a birth defect, but he knew to be a side effect of the demonic gene.

But her eyes were an intelligent hazel. An exact copy of his wife's eyes. His body shook with silent sobs.

He hated this child so much. She had taken his wife, his soulmate from him, and yet she had her eyes. How dare she?

A short nurse stood a few feet away, watching the man with pitying eyes.

"Mr. McGarden?" her voice was soft, as if she thought he might bolt if she made any sudden moves, "She needs a name."

He stiffened, staring into the face of the child that would, no.. had already ruined his life. Why name it? This thing didn't deserve a name. But this nurse wouldn't understand that. So his eyes swept the room for anything that might pass as a name, and paused on a newspaper clipping.

"Fiore To Levy Taxes On Port Hargeon"

His gaze slid from the clipping to the child's perfect face, his lips twisting in a sneer. This girl was taxing him greatly. She was going to take everything, and then, when she'd successfully bled him dry, she'd up and disappear.

"Levy.." he muttered, turning his deadened gaze onto the nurse, "Levy McGarden."

* * *

There's the prologue .3. chapter 1 will be up soon c:  
I love you all, my beautiful siblings 3

Follow me on tumblr to read short oneshots that will not be post here on Fanfiction!

~Bitzee


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello again my fellow children of the web! I want to thank Tetsryu for becoming my beta reader! Tet has a few stories going as well, and they are AMAZING (I read them =w=) so please go give them a try! u/5375698/ -**_

_**So, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! ^^**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own this story.**_

* * *

Six year old Levy McGarden banged on her neighbors door, tears streaming down her petite face. A fresh bruise blossomed on her left cheek, a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. Her hair was cut short, patchy in some places and singed in others. Her lower lip bled profusely, and the taste of blood had her panicked.

Grumpy old Porlyusica opened her door, a severe frown etched onto her wrinkled face. Her frown deepened as she took in the state of little Levy McGarden. Without a word she pulled the child into her apartment.

Levy stank of liquor, old cigarettes, sweat, and blood, and Porlyusica couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. She brought her into a small bathroom and gently pushed her into the shower.

Understanding passed over the child's delicate features, and Porlyusica left the room. She sat on a worn leather couch in the living room, clasping her hands in her lap. This was not the first time Levy had come to her in shambles, desperately needing a bath, some food, and medical attention.

Porlyusica knew it was her father who did these horrible things to her, but Levy refused to testify against him. The child was loyal to a fault, even at her young age.

"Miss Porlyusica.." Levy's frail voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She glanced at the girl and her frown deepened. Underneath all the grime, Levy's injuries were far worse than they had first appeared. She had countless shallow cuts on her arms, a nasty gash on her forehead, and her lip had swollen to the size of a grape.

"What?" she barked, but Levy didn't back away at her sharp tone. She'd grown accustomed to it.

"I saw someone last night. He was watching me. I saw his eyes. Red. Like blood."

* * *

Thirteen year old Levy stumbled backward, collapsing onto a pile of empty bottles. Her father towered over her, screaming obscenities at her. She couldn't understand much of what he was saying, but he was mad. As usual.

"You killed her!" Mr. McGarden screamed, his words aligning in a moment of coherence. "It's your fault! It's all your fault! It's your fault I have no money, and no wife, and no reason to live!"

He brought a bottle down on her head and she saw stars. She lay in the pile of bottles while her father continued his rant, and lay there even after he'd finally passed out. She hovered somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, and wondered idly if this was what it felt like to die.

And then the eyes were there again. It had been years since she'd last seen them. They were a bit different this time though. They looked younger. Angrier. And slightly surprised.

Levy blinked owlishly, wondering if perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The crimson eyes moved closer to her, and she could faintly see the outline of a man. He didn't look quite right though. She couldn't seem to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with him.

She felt her eyes flutter closed, and she reasoned that the man she had seen was only a figment of her imagination.

She woke up in her bed the next morning.

* * *

Levy's high school years could only be described as hell. Her father seemed to get angrier with each passing day. Eventually, she only returned home after well past two in the morning. She always woke before him, and left before he'd even blinked.

She had managed to make one friend during school. A tall blonde girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, who also had an abusive father.

Levy graduated high school as valedictorian, and earned a full-ride scholarship to Magnolia University, one of the best Universities in the country. She had no way of knowing she'd never attend the prestigious school.

* * *

Levy and Lucy sat on the steps behind Levy's apartment building approximately four months after her nineteenth birthday. The pair were chattering excitedly, talking about how they were nearly finished packing for university and how Lucy's ex-boyfriend was a complete scumbag.

Everything was perfectly normal. Levy had bruises littering her arms and chest, but she hid them well. Lucy's father had died over a year ago, so her skin was without blemish.

Levy was just about to suggest they walk to the bookstore when an ominous prickle tickled her spine. She stiffened, her hazel eyes scanning the surrounding area warily. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling something was about to happen.

"Lu, let's go to-"

She was cut off rather abruptly as her backyard exploded. She threw up her hands in an effort to protect herself from the flying foliage, and was surprised when no pain came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her backyard looked like hell had risen to the earths surface. Flames licked the brown grass, white ash rained down on her head, and the building behind them had collapsed in on itself. Not to mention the seemingly bottomless pit that had opened in the center of her yard.

Levy was sure no one was in the building. Hardly anyone lived in the old apartment complex, but the few who did very rarely returned before five at night.

Relieved that she was unharmed, she lowered her arms. She glanced around, looking for Lucy.

What could have caused that explosion, Levy had no idea. She knew for a fact that all the machinery beneath the apartment complex was out of use.

Her breath hitched when she caught sight of her friend.

Buried underneath a pile of rubble, a singular hand and a few strands of blonde hair were visible. Levy screamed her only friends name and tried to run forward, but found herself quite stuck.

The rubble had closed in on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Lucy!" she screamed again, but received no response.

She was about to call for her friend once more, when a voice spoke from somewhere inside the cavernous hole the explosion had left behind.

"Fuckin' Salamander. I told ya not to blow anythin' up." A deep voice grumbled.

A raucous laugh followed the man's statement, and someone, she supposed it was Salamander, spoke. "Everything's fun with a bang! Lighten up."

The other man grunted irritably and swung himself out of the pit.

The first thing Levy realized when she looked at him was: he was really, really tall. And then it occurred to her, he had horns. And a long, scaly tail. And... wings?

He turned his blood colored eyes on her, and she stared at them for a long while. Immediately she was reminded of the strange crimson eyes that visited her occasionally. Before she could say anything though, another man hopped out of the pit.

He surveyed the area with curious eyes, and grinned when he saw her. He strode over to her confidently and held out a large hand.

"Why hello! You're a funny looking thing aren't you? Where're your horns? I'm Natsu by the way."

She stared at him blankly for a long time. She was scared, just like any normal person would be. Which is exactly why her response was so strange.

A giggle slid past her lips, small and barely audible, but Natsu cocked his head in confusion. And then she was laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. This was a joke right? Someone was just playing an elaborate trick on her.

It occurred to her that she sounded a bit hysterical, but she couldn't make herself stop! This was just too funny!

Natsu glanced at the man with the blood colored eyes worriedly.

"I think she's a bit loony, Gajeel." He whispered.

"I am not!" she protested around her laughter, "You just did a really good job on your costumes."

Natsu blinked. "Costumes?"

She nodded, reaching forward to tug on his tail. When he yelped and sprinted away from her she frowned. He was seriously overplaying his role.

"Hell! That really hurt!" he yelled, holding his tail. He shot her a venomous look, "What was that for!?"

Levy blinked, tilting her head. His tail had been very scaly, and hot. Living things were warm, but his tail had been uncomfortably hot.

"It's.. Not fake?" she squeaked.

" 'Course it's not fake! It's my tail!" he exclaimed, shaking his head at her. He had odd salmon colored hair that looked about as untamable as her own.

The other man continued to gaze at her, a thoughtful scowl imprinted on his stern face. He was a fearsome looking creature, with his sharp features and metal adornments. His horns were dark grey monstrosities, sitting proudly on his head. His wings were very large; they stretched regally behind him, each one at least eleven feet in diameter. His tail was lizard-like in many ways, yet somehow, far more fascinating. The scales of his tail gave off an eerie glimmer, shining in the light of the fire around them. He had long spiked hair the color of night, barely contained in a crude ponytail.

She concluded that this strange creature was beautiful in the cruelest of ways.

The pile of rubble to her right gave a pained groan, and Levy immediately returned to realsville. She whipped her head to the side and shrieked, "Lucy!?"

An unintelligible groan responded to her call. She sighed in relief. At least Lucy was alive.

Natsu marched over to the pile and gave it a curious glance before effortlessly tossing the largest piece of cement off the top of the pile. He pulled Lucy out with an inhuman ease.

He gave the disheveled blonde a once-over, then curiously sniffed at her hair.

"Ah! You smell nice!" he stated cheerfully.

Lucy gave him a befuddled look, then fainted in his arms.

Levy worried for her friend, but she was worried for herself too. She was seeing things, obviously. Things like demons, and angels, they didn't exist. She had stopped believing in a god long ago. Surely this all powerful, all merciful god would have saved her from her father.

The raven haired monster roughly pulled her from the rubble that had confined her and scowled at her.

"What's yer name..?" he grunted, his crimson eyes boring into her.

She shuddered, taking an involuntary step back. He radiated a raw power that she knew could hurt her.

"Levy McGarden.." she whispered, unable to tear her frightened gaze from his fierce one.

His brow furrowed, as if he were trying to remember something, and then he nodded. "Alright then.. Yer comin' with us." he grabbed her upper arm and began to pull her towards the pit.

"Eh? Uh... Huh...?" she managed,before she found her words again, "Wait, excuse me, what?" she asked, digging her heels into the ground. It didn't do much good, but he gave her an irritated look nonetheless.

"Yer comin' with us." he repeated.

"On whose orders!?" she shrieked.

He gave her a disgruntled look and turned to face her.

"I'm gettin' real tired of your shit, Shorty. You know damn well what's goin' on, so stop fuckin' fightin' me."

Levy curled her lip at him, her cheeks flushing with anger. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Look. I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about. I never agreed to go on some field trip to the land down under, and quite frankly, I don't want to. So I would greatly appreciate if you would get your grubby hands off of me, go back to whatever planet you came from, and wash your filthy mouth out with soap."

He looked taken aback, then angry.

"Quit jokin' around Short-shit. This agreement was made before you were born. Your dad told you all this."

Her brain shut down. What did her dad have to do with this? Sure, he hated her, but surely he wouldn't sell her to weird, cosplaying slave traders, right?

She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I think you need to tell me exactly what my father agreed to."

He fixed her with a perturbed glare. "You already know though."

"My father has not had a civil conversation with me since my birth." she deadpanned, leveling him with a glare of her own.

So after a moment of shocked silence, the demon Gajeel recounted the tale of how she had come to be, and the terms that had warranted her life.

Natsu stood among the rubble, watching the blonde girl in his arms with a calm that was quite unnatural for him.

When Gajeel finished the tale of Levy's conception, the girl was quiet for a long time. It was a lot to absorb.

Her father had wanted her, once upon a time.

Her mother had indeed died because of her.

She wasn't human.

Demons were real.

Gajeel gave a great sigh, his patience running thin. "Now you know the agreement. So come." he grasped her arm again, but she pulled away once more.

"If I'm.. a demon.. why don't I look like you?"

Gajeel frowned at her. "You've spent your entire life in the human realm. When you return to the lower realm your appearance will begin to change to that of your species." he tugged a strand of her azure hair, smirking a bit. "And just so you know, we don't call ourselves demons. As a whole, we are called 'Lowlies', but we are all individual species."

He dropped her hair and grasped her arm once more, and this time she allowed him to drag her into the abyss. She didn't fully believe anything he had told her, but she figured she'd humor him.

Natsu jumped into the pit after them, still clutching Lucy to his chest.

She was surprised to find herself standing on something solid. The darkness around them was so thick she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Is this it?" she asked, her voice heavy with mirth.

Gajeel guffawed softly from somewhere to her left. She barely caught his whispered, "Not quite." before the ground opened up beneath them and she fell screaming into a world of nothing.

* * *

_**Intense right? Huehuehue~ **_

_**Alrighty, until next time!  
**_

_**Follow me on tumblr for updates about this story and little oneshots that I won't be posting on fanfiction. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_Aaahhhnn... Chapter 2 is a bit late ;A; I'm sooo sorry! I've had it ready for days and I just kept forgetting to post it and I'm just sorry! Anyway, I hope you like it! Also, if you're following me on tumblr you know that I'm working on a side story~ I'm just wondering if you guys would like to see that posted or would rather me work continuously on this? _

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own this story._**

* * *

After what felt like a full minute of screaming, the girl beside him finally shut up.

Gajeel gave a relieved sigh as silence comforted his ringing ears. Damn, that girl had a set of lungs. Natsu's thoughts were strong enough as it was, but the blue haired girl's screaming had been on a whole new level of loud. The silence that ensued was long and awkward, aside from Natsu's thoughts and the blonde girl's dreams, which were rather loud in his pounding skull.

The girl beside him, Levy if he remembered correctly, pulled her arm away from him. He could practically feel the irritated glower she was no doubt sending in his general direction.

Something was odd about this girl, though he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that made her so strange.

Her cornflower blue hair was rather uncommon, even among the Lowly specimen. Many Lowlies had blue hair, sure, but her particular hue belonged to her alone. Her hazel eyes, though currently slitted in irritation, held a spark that most eyes lacked.

She was intriguing, yes, but there was something else.

That he couldn't place what exactly it was that made her different irritated him to no end. He felt as if the answer were right in front of him, just a centimeter out of reach.

Levy gasped softly when a dot of light appeared beneath them and slowly began to grow. This was it. This was the end. She was going to die.

Just as the impeding circle of death began to surpass her line of vision, a strong arm wrapped around her midsection.

Gajeel's wings flared out behind him, beating at the air lazily. Her stomach connected hard with his arm, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

What the hell was this guy made of?! Steel?!

From the corner of her eye, she saw that Natsu had unfolded a pair of crimson wings very similar to Gajeel's.

She groaned quietly, squirming a bit in his arms. Something hard was poking her belly.

"The hell..?" she grumbled, curiously dragging a tiny hand over the large appendage. Almost immediately she found the offending protrusion. It felt like a rock, but was much to skinny and warm.

Gajeel was startled to say the least. Very few people had ever touched him, yet this little blue woman ran her hands across him as if it were nothing.

"Oi." he growled, and she stiffened in his grasp, "What're you doin'? Don't touch me."

In the dim light he could see her turn her head to face him. Her expression spoke volumes.

"Something was poking me." she said stiffly, raising her chin in defiance. She plucked the sharp object for emphasis.

He clenched his teeth. The girl was impudent.

"It's a scale."

Surprise flooded her facial features. A scale? Before she could ask though, Gajeel touched the ground, sending a tremor through her. Natsu landed somewhere behind them, promptly folding his wings into his back.

Gajeel practically threw the aggravating woman away from him.

She stumbled a bit on the rough terrain, but managed to toss a venomous look his way nonetheless.

It was then he realized just how small Levy McGarden was. If they were to stand side by side, the top of her forehead would barely reach his collarbone.

Levy was having a hard time keeping her gaze from wavering. The damn man before her was a step beyond intimidating. He was downright fearsome. The kind of scary you read about in Steven King novels. Still, he had been a total asshole for no readily apparent reason. She wasn't going to back down.

Natsu cleared his throat loudly, earning a ferocious glare from both of them.

"A-Ah.." his normal confidence wavered under the intense scrutiny of two extremely unhappy Lowlies, "I was just gonna say we'd best get to the keep. You know how Wendy gets."

Gajeel stiffened, then nodded. Levy huffed irritably, giving the rocky terrain a severely unimpressed look.

The little bluenette sauntered over to Natsu, refusing to so much as glance at Gajeel.

The small group began to move forward with Gajeel in the lead. Levy remained at Natsu and Lucy's side.

Natsu easily struck a conversation with Levy, and before long the two were chatting like old friends.

"So there are how many different species of Lowlies?" Levy questioned, her eyes rounded with curiosity.

"There's an indefinite amount. Kind of like numbers. There are just too many to ever be sure. The elves, they're kinda like scientists, say they believe there are about 18,000 different species in this realm alone."

"There are more realms?"

Before Natsu could answer, an indignant snort met their ears.

" 'course there're more realms. Where do you think the disturbances in the human realm come from? There're good realms, bad realms, neutral realms. Realms of all sorts. This is a neutral realm." Gajeel informed her, barely turning his head her way.

She curled her lip at him, but he could see the information pleased her.

"Do Lowlies have access to all the realms?"

"A limited amount. Some realms are better left alone."

She was quiet after that, a thoughtful expression clouding her face.

She turned back to Natsu suddenly, curiosity glittering in her hazel orbs. "What species are you?"

A proud grin lit the pinkette's face. "Me and Gajeel are dragons. Dragons are the most powerful species in this realm."

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, her surprise evident. But she supposed it made sense. They both had tails, horns, and wings. They were beautiful creatures really, these humanoid dragons.

Gajeel's comment about the scale earlier suddenly made sense.

Levy stared intently at Natsu. The boy had few evident scales. Just a couple around his temples, under his eyes, and on his forearms.

If she remembered correctly, Gajeel's scales were placed similarly.

They were making their way down a steep hillside when Lucy began to cough, not normal coughs either. They were long, hacking coughs followed by desperate wheezing.

Natsu gave Levy a panicked look which she returned.

"What's wrong with her!" Natsu yelped, his wings rippling nervously.

"I don't know!" Levy squeaked, hating that she lacked the knowledge to help her best friend.

"I'm taking her to Wendy!"

And before Gajeel or Levy could open threir mouth, he had unfolded his wings and thrown himself into the air. Within a few moments he was merely a speck in the sky.

It took Levy a moment to realize what had just transpired.

Natsu had left. And he'd taken Lucy with him. He'd left her alone with Gajeel.

An overwhelming sense of betrayal flooded her, but was quickly replaced by guilt. He'd only left because Lucy needed help. She had no right to be angry with him.

Gajeel watched the little woman's face change. She was highly expressive and he found it rather amusing. Several emotions played across her face in just a few seconds. Shock, anger, guilt, resignation.

He smirked and turned away from her, idly wondering what thoughts could cause so many emotions to play across her face in such a short amount of time.

They walked for about an hour in silence, each devoted to their own thoughts. It wasn't until he realized he hadn't heard anything from her, not even a thought, that realization struck him.

He whirled around suddenly, effectively startling the girl. She recovered fairly quickly, and raised her chin proudly.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"I can't hear your thoughts."

"Well duh."

"No.." he struggled to find the proper explanation for the current situation, "I'm a dragon. Dragons can read minds. But I can't read yours."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Is that bad?"

"It's never happened before."

"Never?"

"No."

She gave him a bewildered look.

"What does this mean?"

"No idea."

Gajeel turned away from her and continued walking. Levy's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Perhaps whatever species I am is better than a dragon."

Gajeel's shoulders tensed, but he didn't turn around.

"I doubt that. Highly."

And she had to suppress an amused snort, because she did too.

* * *

_Did you like? I hope so! Anywho, follow me on tumblr at for updates about this story and random oneshot thingies that I don't post to fanfiction! As well as random babble and headcanons and such._

_Again, a huge thanks to Tetsryu for beta-ing~ c:_

_Reviewing is loving! _


End file.
